O Towny słów kilka
Ten artykuł jest poświęcony mechanice serwera pod kątem pluginu Towny. Jeśli miałeś kontakt z tym pluginem zapoznaj się tylko z tabelą komend na końcu. Jeśli chcesz dołączyć do już istniejącego miasta skontaktuj się z jego władcą przez Zapleczańskiego Discorda, a on powie Ci co i jak. Jeśli sam chcesz zostać władcą czytaj dalej. 1. Jak rozpocząć przygodę z Towny Gdy juz odnajdziemy swój upragniony teren pod Miasto pierwszą rzeczą jaką musimy zrobic jest założenie miasta. Aby to zrobić wpisujemy komendę:"/t new (NazwaMiasta)" Gratulacje! Właśnie założyłeś swoje pierwsze miasto na naszym serwerze! Jak pewnie zauważyłeś sam świat (Pustkowie) jest zablokowany i nie wolno na nim wprowadzać żadnych zmian dlatego też musieliśmy założyć miasto. Pewnie sie zastanawiasz co dalej? Może zacznijmy od podstaw... 1.1 Twoje miasto składa się z bloków miejskich (Claimów) Każdy z bloków ma swoją cenę przejęcia oraz utrzymania. Rozpiszę dla ciebie przykładowy cennik miasta: Cena za założenie miasta: 100$ Cena za przejęcie bloku miejskiego: 10$ Podatek za jeden blok miejski: 10$ UWAGA!! Ceny mogą ulec zmianie! 1.2 Twój pierwszy blok miasta i kazdy następny jest wielkości chunka (16 x 16 klocków. Aby podejrzeć chunki wcisnij *f3+g*) Co za tym idzie kolejnych bloków nie można przejmować pod ziemią (Musimy byc w obszarze chunka który chcemy przejąć). Aby przejżeć blok wchodzimy na jego obszar i używamy komendy /t claim 1.3 Zapewne otrzymałeś informację że nie masz pieniędzy w banku miasta aby przejąć teren. Upewnijmy sie ile mamy pieniędzy w "Kieszeni" komenda "/money". Jeżeli już upewniliśmy się że mamy jakiekolwiek pieniądze w "kieszeni" musimy je umieścić w banku naszego miasta aby wykonać jakikolwiek funkcje (W tym wypadku przejście terenu). Używamy komendy /t deposit (Tutaj ustalamy kwote jaką chcemy przelać, dajmy na to 30$) w tym momecie nasze pieniądze są umieszczone w depozycie miasta. Ponawiamy próbę przejęcia terenu (/t claim na obszarze poza naszym miastem) 1.4 Tak wiec mamy dwa bloki miejskie Gratulacje! Jednak jeżeli przejeliśmy kolejny blok miejski musimy pamiętać o tym że codziennie musimy zapłacić podatek od naszego miasta (Inaczej system usunie wszystkie bloki które postawilismy na danym terenie a podziemia i powierzchnia wraca do poprzedniego stanu) Gdy posiadamy 2 bloki miejskie to ile musimy mieć w depozycie miasta aby zapłacić podatek? 2 bloki miejskie (Każdy po 10$) = 20$ Jeżeli nie dysponujemy określona ilością pieniedzy musimy iść do pracy. Na spawnie serwera istnieje skup różnych surowców za odpowiednią kwote. 2. Na serwer wbił twój kolega, a że chcesz z nim pograć przydałoby się go dodać do miasta. Jak to zrobić? Używamy komendy: "/t add (NickTwojegoKolegi) UWAGA!! niektóre komendy przyjmują wiecej jak jeden argument na przyklad /t add jasiek, małgosia, antoś, jurek i wszystkie cztery osoby dostaną zaproszenie do naszego miasta. 2.1 Nasz kolega jest już w naszym mieście! Idziemy budować nasze miasto! Ale... Nasz kolega nie może budować. Tutaj mamy 3 rozwiazania: * Dajemy naszemu koledze range asystenta (Praktycznie te same prawa co my jako władca). Poprostu wpisujemy komende /t assistant add (NickKolegi) * Nadajemy naszemu koledze prawa do budowania na wszystkich claimach. Idziemy na claim na którym nasz kolega ma mieć dostęp do budowania i wpisujemy /plot set perm on (Uwaga! Komenda pozwala robic doslownie wszystko na claimie!) * Nadajemy wieksze prawa randze jaką ma nasz kolega czyli mieszkaniec (Nie polecane). Wpisujemy komende /t set perm resident (Resident czyli ranga Podstawowa , Mieszkaniec) po czym nadajemy wszystkie upranwienia z osobna (/t set perm {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} )Przykład /t set perm resident build on Przydatne komendy: Uwaga. Niektóre komendy przyjmują wiecej niż jeden argument. Artykuł pióra Calema